1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, especially to a Pin Grid Array (PGA) socket mounted to a printed circuit board and adapted for electrically connecting a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, socket connectors, which have pins or solder balls, are found widespread applications in computers and other electrical devices for transmitting signals and conducting current between a printed circuit board (PCB) and an IC package.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,019, issued to Honhai on Dec. 31, 2002 discloses a related socket, the socket comprises an insulative base, a dielectric cover, a metallic cam, a washer, a plurality of electrical contacts, and a metallic ring. The base comprises a plurality of passageways for contacts and a flange located at one side of the base and defining a hole. The cover comprises a plurality of passageways extending therethrough for insertion of pins of an IC package and a mounting portion corresponding to the flange of the base and defining a circular aperture. The metallic ring is secured in the aperture of the cover, the cam inserts into the metallic ring and extends beyond a bottom surface of the base, so that the cam is rotatably secured to the base and the cover by being riveted with the washer. The metallic cam comprises a head, an upper disk extending downwardly from the head, a lower disk and a riveting portion. A rotational axis of the lower disk is offset from a rotational axis of the upper disk. So, a rotation of the cam forces the cover to slide along the base and makes the pins (not shown) of the PGA chip engage/disengage with the contacts in the passageways.
However, the socket has a complex configure, that need more time to manufacture and assembly the socket, and that also means the product has a high cost.
Hence, an improved socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.